Graduation: A Zondon Story
by iSuiteCupcake
Summary: Zack had been in love with London..now they only got few days left before they graduate, will he finally tell her how he feels? Zack/London-ZONDON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **hey y'all! i hope you like my story. if you want, you can check out the trailer on my youtube channel. it's in my profile.

**Disclaimer**: again, I OWN NOTHING!. all belongs to the rightful owner!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>[<strong>Bailey<strong>] : hey London, aren't you gonna join us for dinner?

[**London**]: Nah, I think i'll pass

[**Bailey**]: but, London, you have to, we only have few days from now before we all go our seperate ways! what's wrong?

[**London**]: huh? oh, nothing... i'm just...ah... gonna miss you all!

[**Bailey**]: awww!... London that's so sweet of you! *hugs her* c'mon join us. pls?

[**London**]: oh okay!

[**Bailey**]: yay!

~At the Sky Deck~

[**Woody**]: i'm totally gonna miss this times!...can you believe it? we're all graduating!

[**Cody**]: yeah! you're graduating!

*all laughed except Zack*

[**Woody**]: HURTFUL!

[**Addison**]: hey, Zack, why aren't you laughing with us?...Zack?...Zack?

[**Zack**]: what? oh! nothing i'm just uh.. not feeling well today.

[**Cody**]: are you sure?

[**Zack**]: yeah! why wouldn't i be?

[**Cody**]: okay.

[**Addison**]: where's Bailey and London?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so... should i continue it? review pls :) btw... i know it's short but it will be better onto the coming chapters!.. i'll update as soon as i get a good review.

love yah all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: hey! as promised, i'll update as soon as i get good feedbacks. and since i did.. here you go! enjoy :)btw. thank you so so much to all who reviewed the first chapter. it means a lot! thank you.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>~Bailey and London walks in~<p>

[**Bailey**]: hey y'all! sorry it took us so long, London didn't wanna come, but i convinced her

[**Woody**]: why don'y you wanna come?

[**London**]: ah... because...i...didn't know what dress to wear!

[**Woody**]: oh!

[**London**]: let's eat!

~they ate and talked~

...

~few minutes later~

[**Zack**]: hey cody! can i uh.. talk to you for a sec?

[**Cody**]: sure Zack. what's up?

[**Zack**]: cody. i don't know how to tell you this but i, ...i... love...

[**Cody**]: LONDON!

[**Zack**]: no!...yes! wait! how'd you know?

[**Cody**]: oh, please! it's so obvious and you act weird when she's around.

[**Zack**]: really? think she notice?

[**Cody**]: i don't know!

[**Zack**]: should i tell her?

[**Cody**]: ! you only have few days left. you should. before it's too late. you have to tell her and who knows, maybe she likes you too.

[**Zack**]: yeah. i think you're right. i will thanks buddy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **what do you think? oh! guess what?... i have a new zondon oneshot!..i'll post it soon. tune in. love yah. all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: hiya!.. theSuiteCupcake here... and this is chapter three. i know a lot of you are saying it's short and needs more words. but i don't know... i guess i'm not really wordy :) anyways, enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>~Zack went outside and bumps into someone~<p>

[**?**]: Ouch!

[**Zack**]: oh! i'm so sorry

he got up and helped the person to get up too

[**Zack**]: London?

[**London**]: Zack

[**Zack**]: London

[**London**]: Zack

[**Zack**]: Lon-

[**London**]: stop that!

[**Zack**]: sorry

[**London**]: okaaayy... i gotta go.

[**Zack**]: okay, oh wait! London,

[**London**]: yup?

[**Zack**]: I...I...I..

[**London**]: you.. what?

[**Zack**]: I..uh.. uh... wanna congratulate you!...in advance..on our graduation _nice move Zack! _

then he laughed nervously

[**London**]: oh! thank you.. you too.

AWKWARD SILENCE

[**London**]: so?

[**Zack**]: so?

[**London**]: i..uh..gotta go! bye

then she walked fast

[**Zack**]: London! _I Love You._

xxx

[**London**]: Bailey, can i tell you something?

[**Bailey**]: okay...

[**London**]: Bailey, I...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so... short again? sorry :D no worries.. i'll update quick :) love yah all...and the new Zondon oneshot...coming really soon. tune in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: okay, here's chapter 4. hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><em>[<strong>BAILEY<strong>]: what is it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>[<strong>LONDON<strong>]: I...

[**?**]: *knock knock*

Bailey opened the door

[**BAILEY**]: hey Cody

[**CODY**]: hey Bailey, London,

[**LONDON**]: hey Cody...Bailey, i'll see ya later

[**BAILEY**]: wait. weren't you gonna tell me something

[**LONDON**]: no!

[**BAILEY**]: but you just-

[**LONDON**]: bye!

[**BAILEY**]: Lon..don

~Next Day At Class~

[**MS. TUTWEILLER**]: okay, class...next week will be your graduation...

[**ALL**]: yes!

...

[**CODY**]: psst... Zack, have you told her yet?

Cody whispered

[**ZACK**]: No..

[**CODY**]: Why?

[**ZACK**]: I can't

[**CODY**]: why?

[**ZACK**]: I just can't!

[**CODY**]: TELL HER ALREADY!

He shouted

[**MS. TUTWEILLER**]: Cody... what is it?

[**CODY**]: tell her...uh..tell you!..that..uh..

[**ZACK**]: we will miss you Ms. Tutweiller!

[**CODY**]: yeaahhh..

[**MS. TUTWEILLER**]: aww... thanks you guys..anyways...

the bell rings

[**BAILEY**]: London! what are you gonna tell me yesterday?

[**LONDON**]: what?

[**BAILE**Y]: London!

[**LONDON**]: Fine! i was gonna tell you that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: what do ya'll think?...review pls :) love yah all. i'll update soon. and guys, i have a LODY story, but i don't know if i should publish it or not...it's based on "Break Up In Paris". should i? tell me . you can vote on my poll or in review or pm me if you want! pls. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** here's chapter 5. as i always say, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) tell me if your getting annoyed by that. i'll stop. and! i have a new zondon again! aahhh! can't wait?...haha.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE, IF I DO...THIS WOULD HAPPEN!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[<strong>LONDON<strong>]:__ I was going to tell you that..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

* * *

><p>[<strong>LONDON<strong>]: I-

...Addison walks in and...

[**ADDISON**]: hey London!, hey Bailey, oh my gosh! i cannot wait for graduation can you believe it were going to collage it seems like it was just yester-

[**BAILEY**]: bye Addison!

[**ADDISON**]: okay bye!

[**BAILEY**]: let's go London

they kept walking until...

[**LONDON**]: ouch!

[**?**]:sorry!

[**LONDON**]: Zack

[**ZACK**]: London

[**LONDON**]: Zack

they kept repeating it

[**BAILEY**]: would you guys stop that!

[**LONDON**]:sorry

[**ZACK**]:sorry

AWKWARD SILENCE

[**BAILEY**]: _oh my gosh!_

[**LONDON**]: so?

[**ZACK**]: so?

[**LONDON**]: gotta go! c'mon Bailey!

she grabbed Bailey's hand

...

[**BAILEY**]: London, what was that?

[**LONDON**]: what was what?

[**BAILEY**]: that!, you and zack!

[**LONDON**]: what are you talking about?

[**BAILEY**]: London!

[**LONDON**]: okay fine I like him okay! that's what i've been trying to tell you!

[**BAILEY**]: really? oh my gosh! since when?

[**LONDON**]: I don't ,since we got in the ship we grew a lot closer and then i woke up and realize that i love him

[**BAILEY**]: aww... you should tell him!

[**LONDON**]: what? no!

[**BAILEY**]: London! you should tell him, who knows,maybe he likes you too!

[**LONDON**]: but..but... okay fine!

[**BAILEY**]: yay!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so.. it's longer right? :D review pls. love yah all oh! and pls... poll! poll! poll! :D vote! vote! vote! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **so here's chapter six and it's short.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6<em>**

* * *

><p>[<strong>CODY<strong>]: so, have you told London yet?

[**ZACK**]: nope!

[**CODY**]: c'mon zack!

[**ZACK**]: I don't know what to say, i get nervous

[**CODY**]: well...tell her you wanna talk about something...then tell her you like her!

[**ZACK**]: okay, maybe i can do that

[**CODY**]: great! now, go get her!

x

[**LONDON**]: Zack!

[**ZACK**]: London?

[**LONDON**]: I gotta tell you something

[**ZACK**]: me too!

[**LONDON**]: okay, uhm...you go first

[**ZACK**]: okay...London...i...love you.

[**LONDON**]: i love you too...

zacks leans in and their lips are getting closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: i know it's super short but i want it to be that way! so deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapter 7**_

* * *

><p><em>zacks leans in and their lips are getting closer and closer...<em>

* * *

><p>[<strong>WOODY<strong>]: Zack...Zack!...Zachary...

[**ZACK**]: what? what? what? Woody! uhg! why did you wake me up! I was about to kiss London!

[**WOODY**]: you're going to kiss London? you like her?

[**ZACK**]: what? no!

[**WOODY**]: but you said you were about to kiss London

[**ZACK**]: no! i said i ws about to kiss someone in London!

[**WOODY**]: oh! that make sense

[**ZACK**]: so why did you wake me up?

[**WOODY**]: well.. you we're talking about crazy stuffs like i love you and all.

[**ZACK**]: oh.

Cody entered the room

[**CODY**]: Zack! have you told London yet?

[**WOODY**]: ah! so you do like her!

[**ZACK**]: nooo...

[**CODY**]: yes!

[**WOODY**]: really?

[**ZACK**]: okay yeah! but don't tell anyone!

[**WOODY**]: okay!

[**CODY**]: have you figured out a way to tell her?

[**ZACK**]: no, you?

[**CODY**]: no.

[**WOODY**]: you know, a friend of mine likes this girl and he told her through a letter.

[**CODY**]: Woody! that's a great idea!

[**WOODY**]: yeah. but it turns out the girl can't read!

[**ZACK**]: so.. Cody you write a letter and i'll sign it!

[**CODY**]: why me?

[**ZACK**]: because your my brother duh!

[**CODY**]: well i won't do it! you write it yourself!

[**ZACK**]: fine!

~With London and Bailey~

[**BAILEY**]: London!

[**LONDO**N]: yup?

[**BAILEY**]: i know a way to tell Zack how you feel!

[**LONDON**]: really, what?

[**BAILEY**]: write him a letter!

[**LONDON**]: that's not a bad idea!

[**BAILEY**]: ain't it?

[**LONDON**]: yeah! except I Dont Know How To Write A Song! you do it!

[**BAILEY**]: why me?

**[LONDON**]: because your my roommate duh!

[**BAILEY**]: fine! i'll help you!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ha. it's long! haha. review pls. and pls. pls. pls. check out my Suite Life Story Trailer and review too! :)

love ya all!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: hey guys! so sorry i didn't update for like years! well, because i'm grounded! but not anymore! so here you go :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

* * *

><p>[<strong>LONDON<strong>] : so...

she got a pen and a paper and starts writing..

[**LONDON**]: i got nothing!

[**BAILEY**]: here let me help you. how about start with _DEAR ZACK?_

[**LONDON**]: oohh! okay..

she started writing again..

_Dear Zack,_

_I now dis may saond kreyqszy but. i love you!_

_Love, _

_London_

[**LONDON**]: how about this?

[**BAILEY**]: aah! London?, since when did you hear a Q in crazy?

[**LONDON**]: it's a silent Q!

[**BAILEY**]: ugh. let me help you!

_Dear Zack, _

_I know this may sound crazy,_

_but i just want to let you know that I LOVE YOU_

_i don't know when or how it happened._

_i hope this wouldn't ruin our friendship_

_~London_

[**LONDON**]: There

[**BAILEY**]: great! now give it to him!

[**LONDON**]: Thanks Bailey, your a true friend

London hugged Bailey

...

Zack is writing a letter

_Dear London,_

_there's this one thing that's been bugging me,_

_i know you'll find it crazy but london, i have loved you_

_from the first time i layed eyes on you._

_i'm sorry, i just need to let it out of my chest._

_I LOVE YOU LONDON TIPTON!_

_~Zack  
><em>

[**ZACK**]: oh Cody! how's this?

Cody read the letter

[**CODY**]: that's good. now, give it to her!

[**ZACK**]: okay

Zack left and searched for London

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : so did you like it? review pls. next chapter will be updated as soon as i get a review :)


	9. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

****First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating this story. It's just that, You know, I have a lot of things to do so I have no time. But, the good news is that I might continue this story. What do you think? Should I? Should I not?

Just tell me what you think i should do. Your opinion MATTERS!

Go on, don't be afraid to be heard.

If you think I shouldn't...I'll cancel it.

If you I should...I'll update ASAP.

...

I'll be waiting for all of your responses :)

xoxo


End file.
